The present disclosure relates to thermal boundary controls and, more particularly, to thermal boundary controls for substrates, such as substrates formed of isotropic ceramic materials.
A vacuum flask typically includes walls constructed from two or more layers with a vacuum maintained between the layers. This provides very good thermal insulation between an interior of the vacuum flask and an exterior. Vacuum flasks can be used to house temperature sensitive electronics in various applications, such as spaceflight assemblies. In vacuum flasks and other similar spaceflight assemblies, it is often necessary to provide for temperature control and heat management of ceramic, multi-layer boards, platforms and substrates.
For example, where a sensor chip assembly (SCA) configured to act as a detector is disposed on a circuit board of a vacuum flask, heat from external sources can leak into the SCA along wire bonds and affect detector performance. In addition, certain electrical components, such as capacitors, that are provided on SCA circuit boards are either “oversized” to negate effects of cold temperature operations or placed in warm spaces that affect their ability to be charged.